Angry Birds
Plik:Angrybirds_big.jpg Co to jest, skąd się wzięło? - ogólny opis Angry Birds to gra na telefony komórkowe, dostępna także na Facebooku oraz w przeglądarce Google Chrome. Jak napisała strona MIT Entrepreneurship Review, jest to (cytat przetłumaczony na polski) "największy sukces aplikacji mobilnej jaką dotychczas widział świat". Pochodzenie Angry Bird to gra logiczna stworzona przez studio Rovio Mobile. Wydana została w grudniu 2009 na platformę iOS (Apple). Na tej platformie od tego czasu sprzedało się już ponad 12 milionół kopii gry, co wpłynęło na jej dalsze rozwijanie na inne systemy używane w smartfonach z dotykowym ekranem, takie jak m.in Android. Ogromny sukces gra zawdzięcza temu, iż jest niesamowicie wciągająca - może nawet uzależniająca. Bardzo dobra grafika w połączeniu z prostym i wciągającym gameplay'em okazała się być strzałem w dziesiątkę. Scenariusz i gameplay Celem gry jest unieszkodliwienie wszystkich zielonych prosiaków (które ukradły bohaterom jajka) używając tytułowych Angry Birds których wystrzeliwujemy za pomocą dużej procy przymocowanej do ziemi. Przy okazji, by zdobyć więcej punktów, burzymy jak najwięcej elementów wymyślnych budowli, w których kryją się wrogowie. Typy Ptaków *Czerwony - podstawowy ptak, po dotknięciu ekranu wydaje zabawne dźwięki Plik:Angry-Birds-Red.jpg *Niebieski - po dotknięciu ekranu, gdy ptak jest wystrzelony, rozbija się on na 3 takie same ptaki Plik:Angry-Birds-Blue.jpg *Żółty - po dotknięciu ekranu, gdy ptak jest wystrzelony, nabiera dużej prędkości i przebija mocniejsze lub kilkuwarstwowe przeszkody Plik:Angry-Birds-Yellow.jpg *Czarny - po dotknięciu ekranu, gdy ptak jest wystrzelony, eksploduje z dużą mocą, ktora może skruszyć nawet skalny blok. Można rónież nie detonować go ręcznie, po kilku sekundach od kontaktu z jakąś konstrukcją eksploduje samoczynnie Plik:Angry-Birds-Black.jpg *Biały - po dotknięciu ekranu, gdy ptak jest wystrzelony, zrzuca on bombowe jajko - które uderza z dużą mocą - po czym odlatuje w górę (może wtedy jeszcze w coś uderzyć - to zależy od gracza) Plik:Angry-Birds-White.jpg *Zielony - po dotknięciu ekranu, gdy ptak jest wystrzelony, zachowuje się jak bumerang - zatacza szybki łuk Plik:Angry-Birds-Green.jpg *"Big Brother" - mocno powiększony brat standardowego czerwonego ptaka. Duża siła rażenia i eksplodujący krzyk Plik:Angry-Birds-Big-Bird.jpg Recenzje Angry Birds otrzymały wysokie oceny na poziomie 8/10 w wersji na Apple iOS od takich serwisów jak Metacritic, Gamezone, IGN, Pocket Gamer. 14 czerwca 2011, znany serwis TechCrunch poinformował, że założyciel Rovio - Peter Vestebacka przekazał im informację, iż gra osiągnęła pułap 250 millionów pobrań. Wedlug bloga Good App Reviews, “Angry Birds is pulling in tens of millions of dollars a year across its myriad platforms.” - "Angry Birds zarabia dziesiątki milionów dolarów rocznie na swoich wielu platformach." Image macro Angry Birds'ów pojawił się już na memegenerator.net - link. Film Film był początkowo planowany na kwiecień 2011, lecz został przesunięty aż o 3 lata, po tym jak Rovio zdecydowało się zakupić swoje własne studio animacji w Finlandii, by móc wyprodukować film animowany. Dyrektor ds. marketingu Rovio wyjaśnił w wywiadzie z The Telegraph powody decyzji o rozszerzeniu marki Angry Birds: “Making a movie is just one part of our game plan. We are here to make Angry Birds a permanent part of pop culture – like Mickey Mouse or Mario – and if making a movie helps with that then that’s great. But it’s not like making a move is our ultimate goal.” czyli “Tworzenie filmu jest tylko częścią naszego planu gry. Jesteśmy tu po to, by sprawić, że Angry Birds staną się stałym elementem popkultury - tak jak Myszka Miki czy Mario - i jeśli film pomoże to zrealizować - świetnie. Lecz stworzenie filmu nie jest naszym ostatecznym celem.” Pochodne Jedną z najwcześniejszych parodii datuje się na 21 listopada 2010. Parodia pochodzi z izraelskiego show komediowego pt. "Eretz Nehederet", czyli "Piękny Kraj", miała być humorystycznym komentarzem do nieudanych prób zawarcia pokoju pomiędzy Izraelem i Palestyną. 8 czerwca 2011, T-Mobile opublikował reklamę przedstawiającą pokaz Angry Birds w Barcelonie. Gracze mieli możliwość zagrać w Angry Birds używając smartfona T-Mobile, który sterował pełnowymiarowym stanowiskiem - zza dużego ekranu wylatywały gumowe odpowiedniki ptaków i przewracały duże, prawdziwe budowle, z naprawdę eksplodującymi, zielonymi prosiakami. Filmik ten przed 22 czerwca 2011 przekroczył granicę 5.8 milionów wyświetleń na YouTube: Fan Art - czyli dzieła fanów Obrazki Angry-Birds-MealBox.jpg fun-feltproject.jpg ijul-angry-crew.jpg pig-sketch.jpg Wild-Angry-Birds-Food-Art.jpg yellow-sketch.jpg Video Kategoria:Subkultury Kategoria:Software